


And Galo Makes Four

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, M/M, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, These Four Are In Love, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Meis admits to having a crush on Galo and that starts a relationship none of them expected.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	And Galo Makes Four

“I think I’m in love with Galo.” Meis said one day.

Gueira choked on his soda, Lio slowly lowered his pizza from his mouth as Meis flushed and buried his face in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry, but what the fuck did you just say?” Gueira demanded.

Meis peeked out at them, his face as red as the Burning Rescue jacket he wore.

“I think… I’m in love with Galo.” Meis repeated quieter.

Lio placed his pizza on his plate and crossed his arms.

“Is that so?” Lio asked.

Meis nodded his head and he looked miserable.

“I don’t know how or why, but like… I dunno. Hanging out with Galo makes me happy. I feel like I can be myself around him. I don’t have to pretend, you know? Like the last few months, he’s really gone to bat for all of us and I don’t know, but whenever he’s around, my heart starts to beat faster and my palms start to sweat a lot.” Meis said straightening up, hand on his chest.

“I don’t even know you liked guys.” Gueira mumbled and Meis sighed.

“I don’t know if I like guys. Maybe I’m like Galo-sexual or something?” Meis rubbed the back of his neck.

“Or moron-sexual.” Gueira snorted.

Lio slammed his elbow into Gueira’s side, making him hiss.

“Well, whatever it is, I support you.” Lio stated simply.

“Really?” Meis said with awe.

“Of course. If Galo is who you are interested in, then I will support you all the way.” Lio stated.

There was, admittedly, a twist in Lio’s belly however. Ever since the fight with Kray, Galo and Lio had been inseparable. Working together non-stop to return the city to its former glory and making new laws to help the burnish return to normal life. Lio wasn’t sure how that would change if Meis and Galo got together. Gueira hummed and sipped his soda before speaking.

“So how are you going to approach him? He’s as dense as a rock. Being subtle isn’t going to work.” Gueira stated.

Meis opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing as his head hit the table.

“To be honest, I have no idea.” Meis grumbled.

Lio rubbed his chin and hummed.

“I think I have an idea.” Lio said.

Galo was in the middle of cleaning his Matoi when Meis appeared. His face broke out into a smile as Meis approached him, pizza box in hand.

“Hey, Meis, what’s up?” Galo asked, eyes on the pizza box, his stomach growling hungrily.

“It’s almost lunchtime, so I thought I would stop by, bring you something to eat, see how you were doing.” Meis said quietly.

He wouldn’t meet Galo’s eyes, looking everywhere else, but him and Galo blinked.

“Wow, that’s super nice of you! I hope you brought enough for everyone!” Galo said as he stood up.

Meis swallowed hard, face flushed.

“A-Actually, this pizza is just for you.” Meis said holding it out.

Nearby, Gueira and Lio watched, hidden behind a wall. They watched this all with a critical eye. What would Galo do? How would he react?

“Huh? Oh, that’s nice of you, Meis, but I usually share with everyone.” Galo said taking the box.

Lio sighed as Gueira slapped his face.

“W-Well, ummm!” Meis froze, not sure what to do.

Lio saw the panic and scowled. Time to intervene.

“Just open the box, stupid!” Lio yelled as he came out of hiding.

Galo looked over, confused.

“Huh, Lio? Gueira? What are you guys doing?” Galo said confused.

“Just open the damn box!” Gueira roared.

Galo tilted his head to the side before opening the pizza box. In pepperoni slices, it said “Will you go on a date with me?” Galo blinked a few times before looking at Meis.

“Oh, that’s weird. I think you got someone else’s pizza.” Galo stated.

Lio almost hit him.

“Jesus Christ!” Gueira threw his hands up in exasperation as Meis’ shoulders slumped.

He looked so embarrassed and upset, making Galo pause.

“Meis, are you ok? It’s not a big deal, we can head back to the pizzeria and get a new pizza! I’ll help!” Galo said beaming.

Lio stormed over and grabbed Galo by his shoulder, pulling him down to meet Lio’s eyes.

“It’s not a mistake, idiot! Meis asked them to make this pizza for you. He asked them to put the pepperoni this way! He is asking you on a date!” Lio hissed.

Galo blinked and then flushed as Lio let him go. Galo glanced at Meis and smiled.

“Really? You want to go on a date with me?” Galo asked gently.

Meis nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. Galo smiled brighter, practically beaming.

“I’d be happy to! Oh man, I’m gonna have to have Aina find me something to wear! Where do you want to go? Or do! We could go to the movies or just dinner! I know this really awesome steak place!” Galo started to list a few things off for their date and Lio took a few steps back. 

Meis’ face broke out into a wide smile and Lio let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They watched as Meis and Galo walked off, talking about some ideas they had for their date and Gueira placed a hand on Lio’s shoulder.

“They grow up so fast these days.” Gueira said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Lio rolled his eyes and shoved Gueira as Meis and Galo disappeared around a corner. Lio let out another deep breath. This was fine, this was good. Galo and Meis were both good people. They deserved happiness. Lio would not stand in the way of that. No matter how much his stomach twisted.

That didn’t mean Lio couldn’t help Meis get ready for their date that night. Lio thought he looked good with his black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and t-shirt. Meis tugged at it a few times, but settled down when Galo came to get him. Galo looked nice in his black jeans and muscle shirt. He brought flowers, admitting he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to bring anything at all, but it seemed appropriate, right? As they walked off, Lio nodded his head.

“How do you think this is going to go?” Gueira asked.

Lio hummed.

“Better than you think it will.” Lio replied.

Meis came back that night positively beaming. He talked about the bar they had gone to, how much fun they had had, Meis almost couldn’t stop talking and there was a part of Lio that was happy for him. Happy Meis had found someone he cared about, happy that Galo was treating his friend right, but there was another part that was jealous, but who was he jealous of? Meis or Galo?

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Lio said as Meis finally stopped talking. 

His face was flushed with both alcohol and joy. Lio found he liked that look on his face.

“I’m just so happy it went well.” Meis stated.

“Yeah. Me too.” Lio said honestly.

Days went by and Lio found that the little ball of jealousy was growing. Meis looked so happy as did Galo and Lio hated that there was some vile part of him that wanted to ruin that. It wasn’t as if he wanted them to break up, he just wanted to feel the same happiness they were finding in each other.

He tried to take his mind off it by throwing himself into work. There was still plenty to do to get burnish the same rights as everyone else and he knew he needed to focus. So that’s what he did, or at least tried to do. It was just very hard when one of the people who was supposed to help him with this fight was too busy staring at his phone, smiling a stupid, lovesick smile at something Galo had no doubt sent him.

“Meis, can we please focus here?” Lio demanded as Meis’ head snapped up.

“What? Ah, sorry, Boss.” Meis quickly put his phone down and was back to work, but the buzzing of his phone never stopped and Lio resisted the urge to smash it.

“Dude, it’s been, what, three weeks? Are you guys still not over the whole constant communication thing?” Gueira demanded.

Gueira, Lio noticed, had been rather snippy these last few days as well. Especially when it came to Meis. He would have to put a stop to it.

“Gueira, leave Meis alone. He is allowed to be happy. We all are.” Lio said calmly.

Gueira grit his teeth before shooting to his feet.

“I’ll be back later.” he said coldly.

He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Meis and Lio watched him go before they sighed.

“He’s… really upset.” Meis said rubbing his eyes.

“You know him, he’ll get over it.” Lio replied.

Meis glanced at the door before going back to work.

Gueira stormed down the street, ignoring the bittercold that seemed to seep in despite his jacket, scarf and hat. His anger still boiled under the surface, but yet, he didn’t know why he was angry. Seeing Meis happy should make him happy too, he should be happy for his friend and companion, but he just wasn’t. Meis’ happiness just reminded him that he was alone. Sure, he had Lio and Meis in a sense, but there was a part of him that wanted the same connection Meis had.

He buried his face in his scarf, pausing. The scarf had been given to him by Galo at the start of the year. He had given them all hats, gloves, scarves and boots since they no longer had the promare to keep them warm. Galo had explained to them the importance of staying warm, especially in the winter time. He remembered laughing Galo off until the first snowflake fell and then he had been grateful for the warm clothes. Galo had been looking out for them, knowing they would need to be more careful than other people. 

He fiddled with the scarf, face buried partially in it and finally he just sighed. He walked over to a bench and sat down, tilting his head back as he watched his breath disappear into the night sky. He knew why he was upset, why he was so angry. He knew what made his stomach twist in knots and made his chest feel tight.

“Meis.” he muttered with a flush.

When he had woken up as a burnish, Meis had been the first other burnish he met. Together, they had fought the world, created their own small city, kept their people safe and made themselves into the Mad Burnish everyone feared. With Meis by his side, he felt unbeatable, invincible. Now, it felt like Meis was being pulled away from him, like Galo was coming between them.

He played with the scarf as he sat there. But was Galo really coming between them? As far as he knew, they had only ever been friends, nothing more. Gueira had never tried to push for more and Meis had never seemed like he was interested. Maybe that’s why it hurt to learn that Meis had fallen for someone else. Because he never assumed he had a chance and the idea that maybe he had a chance and he had missed it…

He stood up and kept going, stopping at a familiar apartment complex.

“Oh Gueira, hey man! What’s up?” Galo smiled that thousand watt smile and Gueira relaxed a bit.

“Hey, sorry to barrage in on you so late, but do you mind if I come in?” Gueira asked.

“Not at all, come on in!” Galo invited him inside and Gueira sighed as the warmth hit him.

He must have been out in the cold longer than he thought. Galo lead him to the couch as Gueira took off his scarf and hat.

“So, what brings you out in the cold?” Galo asked curiously.

Gueira looked at him, traced over his features with a critical eye. Galo was attractive, anyone with half a brain could see that. His personality wasn’t bad either; kind, caring, compassionate, bold, the list went on. Really, Meis could have done much, much worse if Gueira was going to be honest. How could he compare to someone like Galo?

“I need some advice.” Gueira decided to go with.

Galo tilted his head to the side.

“Advice? I’m not sure you came to the right guy here. My advice is usually throw yourself into the fire and see what happens. I have been told that doesn’t work for every situation.” Galo replied.

Gueira snorted and covered his mouth. That, admittedly, was painfully true.

“True.” Gueira muttered.

“I mean Lio is better at that kind of stuff than I am. Maybe ask him?” Galo asked.

Galo got up when the kettle suddenly went off and Gueira raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, was making hot chocolate when you showed up. Want some?” Galo said as he got up.

“Sure.” Gueira shrugged.

Galo handed him a mug and Gueira paused, eyeing it.

“This mug. You give me the same one every time I stop by.” Gueira stated.

“Yeah! You said you liked it the first time, so I figured you’d get a kick out of it. Why, do you want a different one?” Galo asked concerned.

Gueira shook his head and sat back on the couch. It was a simple thing, a little thing, but the fact that Galo remembered he liked this specific mug made something warm bloom in his stomach.

“Nah, it’s fine. Just something I noticed.” Gueira said.

The couch was so small and Galo was not exactly a small guy. His leg brushed up against Gueira’s as they sat there and Gueira was always amazed by how warm he was. Like a walking furnace.

“I think… I like someone.” Gueira said slowly.

Galo smiled and leaned in.

“Really? Can I guess who?” Galo asked.

Gueira raised an eyebrow.

“Go for it, I guess.” Gueira muttered.

Galo leaned back and hummed. He looked like he might actually be thinking very hard.

“Is it… Lio?” Galo asked.

Gueira’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Boss? Um no.” Gueira said startled.

Galo pouted.

“Really? I thought I had it on the nose.” Galo grumbled.

“You thought I had a crush on Boss? I mean, why him?” Gueira asked.

Galo blinked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Galo asked.

There was an actual moment where Gueira had to agree with him because damn if Lio wasn’t hot before his brain screeched to a halt.

“Wait, you’re dating Meis, but you have feelings for Boss?” Gueira demanded, suddenly feeling protective.

Galo rubbed the back of his neck, flushing.

“Well, I mean, it’s not like I don’t have feeling for Meis too. I care about all three of you a lot.” Galo stated.

The wheels in Gueira’s brain were starting to turn. Galo cared about all of them? That was interesting.

“Galo, you like all three of us, right? If I had asked you before Meis did, would you have said yes?” Gueira asked.

“Of course!” Galo replied.

“And Boss?” Gueira pushed.

“In a heartbeat!” Galo beamed.

“And if all three of us asked you at the same time?” Gueira demanded.

Galo stared at him and frowned.

“I probably would have said yes to all of you.” Galo replied.

Gueira stared at him before shaking his head.

“And how would that have worked?” Gueira asked.

Galo puffed out his chest and pressed his thumb to his heart.

“Because my soul burns bright enough to love all of you equally and my heart is big enough for all of you to be in it!” Galo declared.

Gueira sat back in his seat and hummed. This was a very interesting development and he was curious as to where it would go from here.

“So, if I were to speak to Meis and Boss and they agreed to this, would you be on board as well?” Gueira asked.

Galo blinked.

“Well, yeah. I mean I don’t want to force anyone into something they aren’t ready for, so I think I should talk to Meis first.” Galo paused and looked at Gueira.

“Does this mean… I was the one you were crushing on? Or was it Meis?” Galo asked.

Gueira opened his mouth, but stopped. Huh, suddenly he wasn’t so sure about his answer.

“I’ll tell you later.” Gueira waved him off and Galo pouted.

“But… if Meis does agree to this along with Boss…” Gueira trailed off as Galo beamed.

“I’d be happy to try it out!” Galo stated.

Gueira sipped his hot chocolate, brain turning.

He left pretty late from Galo’s, but as he walked, there was a feeling in his chest like he had found the key to happiness. When he returned to the apartment he shared with Lio and Meis, he was not shocked to see Lio still up and waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Lio demanded.

“I was at Galo’s, Boss.” Gueira said as he hung up his coat and scarf.

He just barely resisted the urge to say “Mom”, figuring it was best not to piss off the man.

“Oh how nice. You couldn’t call and let us know?” Lio asked.

Gueria sighed and sat down.

“Honestly, I was busy talking to Galo and forgot… sorry.” Geuria muttered.

“Talking to Galo, huh? About?” Lio asked.

Gueria rubbed his hands together, wondering if he should say something to Lio or wait until Meis was there too. Fate decided to intervene as Meis’ door opened just then.

“Is he back?” Meis asked yawning loudly.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to be out so late. I was talking to Galo.” Gueira admitted.

Meis paused before walking over and sitting down.

“Really? I hope this cleared up everything between you two then.” Meis said as he leaned back.

“Oh, it definitely cleared up a few things.” Gueira replied.

“Like what?” Lio asked confused.

“Well, apparently Galo has a crush on all three of us.” Gueira stated.

Lio’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, but Meis didn’t seem shocked one bit.

“Makes sense.” Meis nodded.

“How so!” Lio demanded.

Meis stared at him, eyebrow raised.

“Boss, no offense, but you would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to realize how much he talks about you. Like he is not exactly subtle.” Meis replied.

Lio flushed and slid down in his chair.

“So Galo has a crush, what of it?” Lio asked.

“Well, I got curious and asked him if all three of us had confessed to him at the same time, who would he have picked.” Gueira explained.

“Wow, that’s a question.” Meis said startled.

“What was his answer? Did his brain explode?” Lio asked.

“All of us.” Gueira replied.

“Huh?” Meis and Lio said.

“Yeah, he said he would have picked all of us because his heart is big enough to love us all equally.” Gueira stated.

Meis and Lio’s mouths dropped and they were quiet for the longest time before Gueira sighed.

“Is it really that surprising? I mean he basically adopted all the burnish as his, taking them under his protection. Guys, he nearly went toe to toe with Ignis about getting them shelter and clothing the first week. Is it really a shock he can love three people equally?” Gueira asked.

Meis shifted slightly and immediately Gueira was worried. I mean, he had just told Meis that his boyfriend was also in love with his Boss and his best friend.

“Meis, how do you feel about this?” Lio asked.

Meis rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Gueira and Meis before looking down again. His face flushed.

“Is it bad that it makes me kind of happy? I mean…” Meis trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“Huh?” Gueira said flushing.

“You feel the same way he does, that you can love all of us equally?” Lio asked.

“I mean, I kind of already do…” Meis muttered.

Gueira flushed deeper.

“If I am guessing correctly, you two never realized the other had feelings?” Lio rolled his eyes as he smirked.

“Boss, don’t tease us.” Gueira whined as Meis covered his face.

Lio snickered before sighing.

“So, do we give this a try then?” Lio asked.

Gueira and Meis both nodded and Lio hummed.

“We will have to talk to Galo about it.” Lio decided.

“Of course I want to try it!” Galo said the next day, eyes bright.

He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the very idea. It was cute in a way and Lio huffed.

“Before we do anything, we need to set some ground rules.” Lio said simply.

He had done some research last night about these kinds of relationships and he learned rules were very important. It helped set boundaries and let everyone know where they stood.

“Rules?” Gueira asked.

He had plopped himself down on Galo’s lap and Galo was resting his head on top of Gueira’s, arms loosely around his waist. Meis waved him to move over and sat down on Galo’s lap too, joining the cuddle pile. Lio was resisting the urge to sit on Galo, instead taking the time to pull a whiteboard over.

“Simple rules can help stabilize the relationship from the beginning. Sure we can add some as we go, but to start with some rules will help us understand where everyone is in the relationship. I’ll go first. I believe it’s best for us to keep separate lodging for right now. That can change in the future.” Lio stated, writing on the board.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Gueira asked.

“We need to get used to this new dynamic. We will have some issues at the beginning, as all relationships do, so having a separate places to go to is a good idea.” Lio explained.

“Makes sense.” Galo muttered.

“Alright, second rule? Anyone?” Lio asked.

Meis raised his hand.

“I think it would be best for us to have a scheduled date night? I mean, we are all really busy.” Meis stated.

“I like that idea!” Galo agreed.

“Me too.” Lio noted that down.

They noted a few more rules such as trading off who cooked meals (Gueira groaned at that one, heavens knows he can’t cook for shit) and whatnot. In the end, they were pretty basic until Gueira cut in.

“What about sex?” Gueira asked.

Meis stuttered next to him, face flushed before pushing him off Galo’s lap. Galo blinked a few times, seemingly startled while Lio sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“You would be the one to ask that. I suppose we will wait and see how comfortable everyone is.” Lio stated.

Gueira grumbled as he climbed back onto Galo’s lap.

“Does it matter if we have experience or not?” Galo asked curiously.

Everyone paused and then looked at him. He blinked innocently.

“What?” Galo asked.

“Are you telling me… you’re a virgin?” Lio asked curiously.

“Well, yeah. Is that a bad thing?” Galo suddenly seemed nervous, as if he never considered it.

“You are telling me, you walk around topless all the time and no one has ever tried to hit you up?” Gueira demanded in shock.

“I know for a fact that is bullshit. Aina must have tried at least once.” Meis said arms crossed.

Galo tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Aina? What does she have to do with anything? We’re just friends.” he asked curiously.

They stared at him, suddenly reminded that Galo was as dense as a brick before Gueira burst into laughter.

“Oh my god, you fucking friendzoned her!” Gueira was laughing so hard, he was crying.

“Friendzoned? I don’t get it.” Galo looked to Lio for help, but Lio was too busy covering his mouth, trying to hold back his own laughter.

“Guys!” Galo whined.

Meis rubbed his arm as he snickered.

“Aina might have had a crush on you, dude.” Meis stated.

“She did? Why didn’t she say something?” Galo asked.

“Because girls expect guys like you to pick up on what they are putting down.” Gueira replied.

Galo frowned.

“She put something down? Where?” Galo asked.

Gueira was unconsolable by this point and Lio had fallen to his knees, trying not to choke on his laughter while Meis took the time to explain to the poor confused firefighter.

“So, I think that’s everything.” Lio said about an hour later.

They had managed to get a few more rules on the board and while it wasn’t a lot, but Lio was sure there would be more in the future.

“Looks good to me.” Gueira said as Meis nodded.

Galo jumped up and pulled Lio, Meis and Gueira into a huge hug.

“This is great! I’m so excited!” Galo said, eyes bright.

He pecked Meis on the lips, then Lio and then Gueira and it was simple. Simple, warm and safe. Lio hoped it stayed that way.

That week, they went on their first date all together. Galo insisted on them going to the same bar he took Meis and Lio had to admit, the place was nice. They grabbed a booth in the back and spent the time talking. No one bothered them or paid them any mind, which was nice and refreshing.

“You know, I never considered you a history nut.” Gueira stated after Galo gave them a rundown on firefighting history throughout the ages in graphic detail.

Galo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah. I like history! People think it’s dull, but if you really look into it, it can be really exciting or fascinating.” Galo said with a flush across his cheeks.

Lio sat back in his seat, the warmth of the atmosphere and company making him feel calm and a bit sleepy. He started a bit when Galo groaned as he stood up.

“I’ll be back, gotta piss.” he said and Meis rolled his eyes.

“So elegant.” Meis teased as Galo shot him a wink.

They chatted for a bit, but they noticed Galo was taking a while and Lio was starting to get concerned when Galo came back over. He looked a bit unnerved and sat down quickly.

“Galo, you ok, man?” Gueira asked, eyes trailing over Galo, as if looking for any sign of injury.

Galo looked at him.

“Hm, yeah, sorry. Some guy just got a little handsy in the bathroom.” Galo stated.

All three of them went ramrod straight, the pleasant buzz they had suddenly disappearing.

“Handsy how?” Meis demanded.

“Oh, well, he looked like he wasn’t feeling well, so I went over to help, but then he started grabbing at me. I threw him over my shoulder and took him outside to sober up. Told the bartender not to serve him anymore.” Galo explained.

Lio resisted the urge to find this guy and make him hurt.

“You should have let us handle him.” Gueira said with a growl.

Galo frowned.

“It’s not that big a deal. People get like that all the time.” Galo shrugged.

“All the time? Wait, are you telling me you’ve been groped before? While helping someone?” Meis demanded.

“Well, yeah. That’s why I volunteer to give CPR and stuff. One time, some guy got too handsy with Aina and she nearly killed him.” Galo said.

Lio grit his teeth. The very idea this happened so often that Galo volunteered to protect the female members of their team nearly sent him into a rage. Gueira and Meis seemed to share his anger because they moved closer to Galo, as if to protect him from the perverts of the world.

“Next time that happens, let us handle it.” Lio said and Galo smiled.

“Ok!” Galo said.

“How can people act like that!” Gueira snarled.

Galo shrugged.

“Not sure. Ignis says it’s because we’re guys and people assume we won’t say anything because we’re busy focusing on other things.” Galo stated.

“Wait, someone had the goddamn nerve to grope Ignis? And he let them live?” Meis asked shocked.

“God damn, I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that one.” Gueira stated.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s ever happened to him, but Varys said someone groped his chest once while carrying them out of a fire.” Galo replied.

“I’m shocked Varys didn’t turn him into a pretzel.” Lio said.

Galo shook his head.

“Despite his size, Varys is a really gentle guy. I mean he kind of has to be with his strength. I’ve seen him tear doors off their hinges with his bare hands. Can’t imagine what he would be like actually angry.” Galo crossed his arms over his chest and Lio found himself wondering.

“Man, I never thought people would be so low.” Gueira scowled.

Galo shrugged.

“Just kind of comes with the job.” Galo looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know, it’s funny. I told Kr-Foresight about it once. The first time it happened, I was really uncomfortable. I asked him what I should do and he just kind of brushed me off. Didn’t really think it was a big deal afterwards, but you guys reacted the same Ignis and Remi did when I told them about it months later. Makes me kind of happy.” Galo said and Lio scowled.

“Just another reason to hate that man.” Gueira grumbled.

Lio glanced at Galo and decided he had enough liquid courage in him to ask Galo the question that had always burned him.

“Galo, what are your feelings on Kray Foresight?” Lio asked.

Meis and Gueira both got this wide eyed look on their faces. Galo sat there, arms crossed before he sighed.

“I’m not gonna lie, there’s a part of me that misses him. I mean, he was a huge part of my life, but he did horrible things that I just can’t forgive.” Galo trailed off and sighed, frustrated.

“I thought about what I would do if they asked me to testify or something. But I don’t know what I would do. I want to do the right thing, but I don’t know if I could be in the same room as him.” Galo admitted.

Lio nodded. He could, in a sense, understand Galo’s feelings on that. Meis wrapped an arm around Galo’s shoulders and pecked him on the cheek, making Galo perk up. Lio smiled, relaxing as the atmosphere calmed down again. 

They stayed for another hour before they stumbled out of the bar, clinging to each other and trying not to fall. Ironically enough, Galo was the one who was the most sober, besides Lio that is. In the end, he threw Gueira and Meis over his shoulders and carried them back to his apartment, which was around the corner from the bar.

“Galo, it’s cold!” Gueira whined as they walked.

Galo snickered as Lio rolled his eyes.

“I told you to bring a thicker jacket.” Lio stated.

“But this one is cooler!” Gueira whined.

Galo snickered, only to squeak suddenly.

“Did you just grab my ass!” Galo demanded, looking at Gueira.

“What! No!” Gueira said in annoyance.

Meis sudden giggle made them all turn to him.

“It’s nice and firm.” Meis said and Gueira whined.

“I wanna feel it!” Gueira demanded.

Another squeak and Galo pulled them both from his shoulders.

“Now, you two get to walk.” he replied, dropping them both.

The two of them whined, holding onto each other as if that would help they stay up straight. It did not.

“You were right, it’s very nice.” Gueira stage whispered to Meis.

“Very nice and firm. Nice ass.” Meis nodded drunkenly.

“Keep talking like that and you two can walk back to our apartment!” Lio snapped.

“Sorry Boss.” they chorused.

“I do believe you both owe Galo an apology too.” Lio demanded as Galo snickered, pulling the keys from his pocket.

“We’re sorry, Galo, but your ass is so nice!” Gueira mumbled.

“A very nice ass. 10 out of 10. Best ass.” Meis said almost falling over.

Lio rolled his eyes at them both, burying his face in his scarf. As Galo opened the door and walked inside, Lio snuck a peek. Meis and Gueira were right, it was a very nice looking ass. After getting everyone inside, Lio and Galo worked on getting the two drunk idiots comfortable, which ended up with Gueira and Meis tangled on the floor, snoring loudly.

“At least we got them home.” Galo said wiping his brow.

“Let them sleep it off. They will regret it in the morning.” Lio said with a yawn.

Galo followed his yawn before looking at Lio.

“You know my bed can hold two.” Galo said simply.

Lio raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Is that so? And why should I say yes?” Lio asked, leaning towards Galo’s chest.

Galo blinked, startled before smiling brightly.

“Because then we can cuddle!” Galo said and Lio snorted.

He buried his face in Galo’s chest, his shoulders shaking.

“Lio! Don’t laugh at me! It’s true!” Galo whined.

“Alright, alright. Come on then.” Lio lead Galo to his bedroom, where they stripped down before climbing into bed.

Galo was warm, like a raging forest fire and Lio was quick to cuddle up to him. Galo cooed in delight, snuggled close before closing his eyes. They fell asleep like that.

Gueira moaned harshly the next morning, head buried in his arms.

“I think I’m dying.” he muttered.

Meis snorted before groaning too.

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” Meis replied.

“That’s what you two get for drinking too much.” Lio stated.

“Boss, please, no lectures right now. Only silence.” Gueira begged.

Galo came out of the bedroom, whistling loudly and Gueira was stopped from throwing something at him only by a quick glare from Lio.

“What even happened last night? How did we end up on Galo’s floor?” Meis asked.

“Do you remember anything before we left the bar?” Lio asked as he started the coffee maker.

“The last thing I remember is those jello shots.” Gueira admitted.

“We didn’t do jello shots last night…?” Galo asked confused.

“Oh… then I don’t remember shit.” Gueira muttered.

“You don’t remember grabbing my ass?” Galo asked curiously.

Gueira’s head snapped up.

“I did what!” Gueira demanded.

“He did what!” Meis parroted.

“Well, to be fair, Meis did it first and then Gueira followed.” Lio corrected.

Meis looked horrified.

“I am so sorry.” Meis whispered.

“It’s ok! You did tell me I have a nice ass!” Galo said brightly.

“You two were very interested in complementing his ass.” Lio snickered.

Gueira and Meis paused.

“To be fair, it does look very squeezable.” Gueira stated.

Galo beamed.

“I try very hard to stay in shape! So thanks!” Galo replied.

Lio hopped up on the counter and sat there, coffee in hand as they three of them talked. It was nice to be able to have a warm, simple morning. Galo made pancakes that they all, but devoured before they rushed off to their own jobs. As they ran out, Galo gave all three of them a kiss goodbye and Lio smiled.

Things were busy for the four of them, but they made sure to go on their scheduled date nights. Sure, sometimes they just went to someone’s apartment and ordered Chinese or pizza, but they did it because it gave them something to look forward to after a long week. Galo was a cuddler too, he enjoyed pulling them into his embrace, melting away their stress with warm hands and gentle touches. Lio was learning to enjoy it while Meis and Gueira seem to fight over who got more of his attention.

Life was simple and then it’s not. Galo didn’t show up for one of their scheduled dates. For someone who always makes sure everyone else was on time, Lio was immediately concerned and worried. He was supposed to stop by their apartment, but when he didn’t show, Lio was already on the warpath to Galo’s apartment, cell phone in hand.

When Galo doesn’t answer any of his calls, as numerous as they were, he switches gears. He called Ignis.

“Is Galo ok?” he demanded before saying hello.

“As far as I know. He didn’t show up for work today. Hasn’t answered a single call since. Even though we needed all hands on deck today.” Ignis stated annoyed, but also worried.

It was point blank and to the point, Ignis was worried, but he can’t go running after every rogue member of his team, especially when there was work to do. He has a reputation to uphold, but he was giving Lio some very important information. One, Galo didn’t show up to work, even though it was an emergency. Lio knew for a fact it would take a fucking catastrophe for that to happen, so something happened to Galo and two, he cut off all communcation.

Unlike Lio and his generals, who are still only learning about technology, Galo was rather attached to his cellphone. He liked being connected to his friends and boyfriends. If Galo was not answering, it was for a reason. Lio’s heart was in his throat.

“Thank you. We are heading to his apartment right now. I’ll let you know.” he hung up after Ignis gave the ok and marched to Galo’s apartment.

“What do you think happened?” Meis asked and Lio shook his head.

“We’ll find out when we get there.” Lio replied.

It doesn’t take them that long, but when they get there, no one answered. Lio pounded on the door to the point where a neighbor came out to tell them to knock it off. Growling, Lio scared them back inside before going for the potted plant nearby. Lio had warned Galo about having his spare key in such an obvious hiding place, but now he’s glad Galo hadn’t moved it.

“Galo? Galo!” Lio called as he opened the door.

The apartment was dark and Lio frowned, immediately concerned. Galo doesn’t like the dark and so Meis flipped on the lights without a thought. They pause for a moment, mouths dropping. The place was trashed, everything either shattered or destroyed. There was nothing left on the walls and Galo’s little cactus that he loved and cared for lay shattered on the floor. There was an actual moment where Lio was terrified someone came in and attacked Galo.

“Galo?” Gueira called.

They heard movement in the bedroom and cautiously moved closer. Fight or flight was kicking in and Lio was already gearing up for a fight. The door swings open with little resistance and they paused.

“Galo?” Meis whispered.

The room was trashed as well, clothing torn to pieces on the floor, the bed sheets slashed to ribbons, everything was a mess and at the center of it all, Galo sat on the bare mattress. A single blanket around his shoulders, staring blankly at the wall.

“Galo? Galo!” Lio moved closer, making sure to watch out for the glass all around them.

Galo blinked, slowly, before turning to them. He stared.

“Lio? Meis… Gueira…? What are you doing here?” he sounded almost drugged, like he had just woken up in the hospital after doing something stupid.

“We came to check on you. You haven’t answered any of our calls.” Gueira stated.

Galo blinked and looked at the wall, where his phone lay in a shattered heap.

“Oh… sorry.” Galo looked down, like a child caught having a tantrum.

He pulled at a loose string on the blanket and Lio was both concerned and scared.

“Galo, what happened?” Meis moved to his side and sat down.

There was a moment that Galo shrunk down, like he was hiding before he let out a choked sound. He covered his mouth, turned away from them, shuddering and they had no idea what was going on.

“I’m sorry.” Galo muttered as Gueira and Lio also crawled onto the bed.

“About what? Galo, please talk to us.” Lio said.

He placed a hand on Galo’s shoulder and that was enough for the dam to break. Galo cried hysterically and Lio could only pull him close and let him cry. Meis and Gueira cuddled against him too, making a protective layer around him. He cried for what seemed like forever before finally calming down and slowly they pulled back, keeping a hand on him to provide support and comfort.

“Galo, please.” Lio whispered.

Galo glanced at him before hiccuping.

“Today… it’s the anniversary.” he admitted, face flushed.

“Anniversary of what?” Gueira asked confused.

“The fire… the day my parents died. The day Kray… well…” Galo trailed off, eyes dull.

A lightbulb went off in Lio’s head and he sat back, eyes sad.

“I totally forgot about it, you know? Just completely forgot until I saw the calendar this morning. It’s been a crazy year, with the reconstruction and everything.” Galo’s lower lip trembled.

“Galo, I’m so sorry.” Meis whispered.

Galo hiccuped.

“Every year, Kray would take me out to lunch. I would wait for him, no matter where I was, to come pick me up. We would go to a cafe or something. I looked forward to it all year, I looked forward to it more than my birthday.” Galo chuckled and it was broken.

“I celebrated the murder, his murder, of my parents. I celebrated with their killer every year. And had no idea.” When Galo said it so plainly, Lio actually felt sick to his stomach.

Kray Foresight was more twisted than he could have ever believed. He saw the rage in Gueira and Meis’ bodies, they way they held themselves, but a quick shake of his head had them calming down. Galo seemed to look around then and flushed.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to be here, seeing me like this. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. I promise.” Galo tried to smile, but it was crooked and Lio felt hot with anger.

“Galo, stop. We are here because we got concerned and we care about you. We are not going to leave now.” Lio demanded.

Galo looked away.

“But, you don’t need this. I mean, you guys have so much on your plate already.” Galo mumbled.

Gueira growled and cupped Galo’s face, forcefully turning his head towards Gueira’s.

“Enough, we are not going down that road!” Gueira demanded.

“But…” Galo was cut off.

“No buts. We are together right? Like a team? Your pain is our pain. Don’t shut us out.” Meis stated.

Galo nodded and wrapped his arms around Gueira, pulling him close. Lio and Meis pressed in against them as the tears came again. Galo cried and cried until he had no water left in his body. Lio got him something to drink as they sat there.

“I’m guessing you did all this?” Lio asked when they finally got him calm.

Galo flushed and nodded.

“After I realized it, I just… everywhere I looked, he had touched something. The pictures on the walls, the clothes, even my cactus… they all came from him. Once I realized that, I couldn’t stop.” Galo admitted.

Lio nodded, understanding the anger and pain Galo had been feeling. Admitted, he wished Galo hadn't destroyed everything in his apartment, but a flash of red in his closet made Lio pause. He got up and found Galo’s Burning Rescue gear and jacket untouched.

“At least you left one thing.” Gueira stated.

Galo gave a small smile.

“I couldn’t do it. When I got to that section of my closet, I pulled it out, but I just… couldn’t. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted, my dream come true. Yes, Kray had a hand in getting me there, but I just couldn’t destroy it.” Galo said.

Lio took the jacket off the hanger and brought it over. He knelt on the bed and placed the jacket around Galo’s shoulders.

“You believe that Kray made you who you are, but that’s wrong. He had an important place in your life, but I have a feeling Galo Thymos would have become a part of Burning Rescue with or without him. You worked your ass off to make it into their station. You worked your ass off to get this jacket. Everything else? Doesn’t matter.” Lio explained.

Galo smiled and it was the first real smile they had seen. He pulled the jacket closer and closed his eyes. They curled around him, allowing him to absorb their warmth. Lio sent a quick text to Ignis that Galo needed a day or two off. His phone buzzed and Lio smiled when he saw the message.

“Take the week. You all deserve it.” was the reply.

After spending the night sleeping on Galo’s bare mattress, the next day they got up and started to clean. They started in the bedroom, where they realized Galo had saved more things than just the jacket. A picture of the Burning Rescue, without Kray, and a picture of Galo with all the burnish survived as well as a blanket Meis enjoyed using when he stopped by. Gueira and Lio’s favorite mugs were still in the cabinet, untouched, and they felt a little bit of joy that Galo had had enough mind to protect the things that reminded him of them.

While they focused on cleaning, Galo took a long hot shower. Standing under the spray, he closed his eyes before they snapped open. A decision had been made.

“I want to move in with you guys!” Galo declared, bursting from the bathroom in nothing, but a small towel.

Meis dropped the bag he was holding, staring in shock.

“I’m sorry, what?” Gueira demanded.

Galo paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Kray helped me pick out this apartment. We picked it because it was the closest to the station, but I think… I’m ready to move on. I don’t want to keep being reminded of him.” Galo admitted.

Lio crossed his arms and frowned.

“This goes against the first rule we put in place. We could help you look for another apartment if you truly want to move.” Lio explained.

“Boss… actually, I was thinking of suggesting the same thing.” Gueira stated.

Lio blinked, startled.

“Truthfully, I was as well.” Meis said.

“Huh? Why?” Lio asked.

Gueira walked over to Galo and pressed against him, smirking.

“Well, I personally wouldn’t mind coming home to a very hot piece of ass every night, wouldn’t you?” Gueira said.

Galo beamed and Meis moved to his other side.

“And personally, I like the idea of Galo cooking for us than Gueira.” Meis stated.

“Hey!” Gueira snapped.

Galo threw his arms around their shoulders and pouted.

“Please Lio?” Galo begged, eyes wide.

He looked so cute and Lio had to turn his head away, trying hard to hold out. But when he looked over the apartment again and was reminded of the empty, dark look Galo had just a few hours before, his heart gave in.

“Fine. I am sure we can figure out something.” Lio sighed.

Galo let out a cheer and that’s when his towel fell off, giving them all a very good look at Galo Jr. Lio flushed and grabbed a pillow that had somehow survived before throwing it at him.

“Now go put some pants on!” Lio roared when it hit Galo in the face.

Galo chuckled as he used the pillow to hide his junk, slipping back into his room with a wink at them.

“Well, at least now we know what to expect.” Gueira said with a leer.

Lio threw another pillow and hit him in the face.

Moving Galo into their place actually took a lot longer than anyone expected. The landlord was not exactly willing to let Galo break his lease, but thankfully, he was at the end of it anyway. Two weeks later, he was able to move out without any problems. Ironically enough, destroying most of the stuff in his apartment helped them move Galo faster than originally planned. He had two boxes, barely, and then he was all moved in.

Now, they had to figure out how this was going to work. Their apartment was small, with a kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Gueira and Meis had shared one while Lio took the other, using part of his bedroom as his office as well. Now, they have to include Galo. The first night, Galo simply slept on the floor in Lio’s room, but they know they can’t continue like that. So they pool their money together and buy a nice big bed that can fit all of them.

The day it arrives, they are all anxious. This is the first time all of them will be sleeping together, in a bed big enough to hold them all. It’s placed in Lio’s room and it takes up a lot of space, but that’s when Galo gets another bright idea.

“Well, you know what this means!” Galo said after everything was settled and they are getting ready for bed.

“This means?” Meis asked.

Galo smiled brightly and winked.

“It’s time to break it in!” Galo said with a leer. 

Lio and Meis flushed, but Gueira acted as if he’s been waiting to hear that all day. He grabbed Galo by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Galo wrapped his arms around him and fell backwards onto the bed. The makeout session was heavy, Gueira taking the time to really explore the body below his. Meis licked his suddenly very dry lips before crawling on next to them.

When Gueira pulled away, he was pulled into another kiss by Meis, held by the front of his shirt as Meis aggressively devoured him. A hum made them all pause and look behind them. At the end of the bed, Lio was standing there, arms crossed and a look on his face that commanded respect and attention.

“I do hope you three don’t believe you are going to play without me, did you?” he demanded and the three of them shook their heads quickly.

“Good.” Lio nodded before coughing lightly.

“Because I think Galo has been rather naughty, don’t you two agree? Meis? Gueira?” Lio called.

Meis and Gueira were bright red, but Galo was confused.

“Naughty? Wait, what did I do wrong?” he asked confused.

Lio hummed and tapped his chin, as if in thought.

“Well, if I remember correctly, someone was supposed to make the bed before we got in it. I don’t see sheets on this bed, do you?” Lio demanded.

Galo’s eyes got very, very wide as Lio moved closer.

“Now, if what I am remembering is correct and someone did forget to put the sheets on the bed like I told them to, then someone has been rather naughty, don’t you agree? Galo?” Lio had this tone in his voice that sent an absolute shiver down Galo’s spine and all he could do was nod dumbly.

Lio smiled like a shark and looked at Meis and Gueira with calm eyes.

“So he admits to being naughty. That’s the first step to making up for one’s mistake, but he has a long way to go, don’t you agree?” Lio asked.

“Yes, Boss.” they chorused.

Lio nodded as he climbed onto Galo’s body and sat there on his waist, humming lightly. Galo stared up at him, wide eyed and Lio had to remember he was a virgin. Something delightful did curl in his stomach at the thought.

“Tell me, Galo, what should you have to do to make up for being naughty?” Lio asked lightly.

Galo swallowed and his eyes dropped to Lio’s crotch for a moment before looking back up.

“I could… suck you off?” Galo said it more like a question and Lio sat back on his waist a bit, feeling Galo Jr give an interested twitch.

“Oh? That sounds more like a privilege than a punishment.” Lio stated as he rubbed his hands over Galo’s chest, idly taking the time to rub Galo’s nipples as he sat there.

Galo whimpered before Lio pinched both at the same time and he yelped. Gueira and Meis moved on either side of him, rubbing their hands up Galo’s legs, watching with interest.

“Please Lio?” Galo asked and he was all wide eyed.

Lio paused, smirking before he pulled away completely. Galo frowned, not sure what was going to happen next.

“You wanted to break this bed in, correct?” Lio asked seriously and Galo nodded his head.

“And we really should break you in as well. Just so you know what you are getting into.” Lio explained calmly and Galo nodded again, this time faster.

Lio leaned in and smirked.

“Tell me, Galo, what do you want us to do to you?” Lio asked sweetly.

Galo spoke without a second thought.

“I want you to fuck me.” Galo replied.

Meis choked off to his side and Gueira whined.

“Holy shit. I never thought of doing it that way.” Gueira muttered.

Lio had to admit, he didn’t either. He had always assumed Galo would want to fuck them, but the idea he wanted to be fucked by them was an incredibly turn on.

“Oh? Tell me more, Galo.” Lio asked, like he wasn’t fucking dying to get right to that.

Galo flushed and glanced away quickly.

“Well, I mean I did my research too and like… it looks really good. To be on the bottom, I mean.” Galo admitted.

Lio could hear the little voice in his head screaming that he had found the perfect one, but quickly hushed it. He wanted to hear more.

“So you want to get fucked, Galo? You want us to pin you down and each have our way with you? Or should one of them fuck you while you suck me off?” Lio asked.

Galo looked like he was about to cry, his eyes watering so nicely.

“Yes, I want all of it. Lio please!” Galo begged.

Lio nodded his head.

“Meis, Gueira, do you think we should be nice and give it to him?” Lio asked.

Meis and Gueira looked like they were about to both come in their own pants.

“Please, Boss?” Meis muttered, eyes blown wide.

“I think we’ve all been really good.” Gueira said desperately.

Lio nodded and looked down at Galo.

“It looks like they are willing to play along for now, but that means you’ll have to be very, very good for us, can you do that, Galo?” Lio purred.

All Galo could do was nod. With Galo’s stunned silent, Lio reached up and took off his own top before shimmying out of his pants and boxers. Completely naked, but still somehow in control, Lio moved over to sit on Galo’s chest and smiled.

“Then do your best ok?” Lio said, point blank moving his cock until it pressed against Galo’s lips in a lewd kiss.

Galo wasted no time. He took the head into his mouth, starting over slowly, but quickly moving until Lio’s cock was pressed against the back of his throat.

“Holy fuck. He took you in one go.” Meis whispered.

Lio glanced over and saw that Gueira and Meis had both stripped down too, cocks standing free of restraints as both of them jerked themselves off. He slapped their hands away and grabbed Galo’s hands, moving them until Galo’s hands wrapped around each of their dicks. Gueira and Meis both moaned as Galo took time to figure out a good rhythm. With both hands and his mouth occupied, Galo closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations around him.

He listened to Gueira’s deep moans and groans, to Meis’ much quieter curses and to Lio’s humming pleasure. Hands in his hair made him open his eyes as Lio stared down at him, the fire in his eyes enough to burn Galo away.

“That’s it. Such a good boy for us.” Lio whispered and Galo whined, face flushing.

“Oh ho ho, look at that, Boss.” Gueira chuckled as he reached out and cupped Galo’s twitching cock, still trapped in his pants.

“Looks like someone enjoys praise.” Meis teased lightly.

“Is that so?” Lio said sharply.

Galo whimpered and gave a small nod.

“Well then, I’ll have to keep that in mind. But remember, only good boy get praises, got it?” Lio demanded and Galo nodded.

He got a little more into sucking Lio off while jerking Gueira and Meis off at the same time. He focused all his attention on them, making them feel good and just when he thought all three of them might cum, Lio pulled back suddenly.

“Ah, ah, ah. That’s enough of that.” Lio slapped Galo’s hands away and Meis actually growled.

“Boss.” Gueira whined.

Galo looked at them and noticed their cocks were painfully red.

“None of us will come until Galo is all set. Got it?” Lio demanded.

“Yes, Boss.” the three chorused and Lio smirked, smug.

“Now, why don’t you two focus on making Galo feel good?” Lio slipped off Galo’s chest and moved behind Galo’s head, placing Galo’s head on his lap as Gueira and Meis focused on stripping Galo down.

Galo whimpered when his body was finally exposed, as Meis and Gueira made it their mission to kiss, touched and mark every inch of Galo’s chest, stomach and legs. At some point, Gueira moved between his legs and Galo jumped a bit when something warm and wet pressed inside him.

“Lio!” Galo mumbled as Lio leaned over, his hair acting as a curtain.

“Gueira is really good with his hands, huh? He’s going to make you feel so good.” Lio whispered as Meis focused on marking Galo’s chest with his bites.

“Gueira! Meis! Liooo!” Galo whined.

“Oh, there we go. Found it.” Gueira snickered as Galo arched his back, moaning helplessly.

“Don’t ruin him.” Meis grumbled as he tried to hold Galo down.

“I think that’s enough.” Lio declared as he leaned back.

“Now, how should we do this?” Gueira asked curiously.

“On his stomach. It will be easier.” Lio said.

A quick flip and Galo was face to face with Lio’s dick again.

“It will be easier. Yeah right.” Gueira grumbled.

Lio simply smirked.

“Are you ready, Galo?” Meis asked, gently rubbing his back.

Galo nodded and Gueira sunk home. Galo whined as Gueira sunk into him, feeling the burn before it all evened out.

“Shit, he’s tight.” Gueira moaned.

He gave a small jerk of his hips and Galo whined before nodded.

“Just… get on with it!” Galo demanded.

He knew it would feel better when Gueira actually started moving, so he pressed back against him and Gueira got the hint.

“Hold on.” Gueira said with a leer before he started thrusting.

Galo moaned long and hard when Gueira finally started to move, feeling the way Gueira’s cock rubbed against his insides and pounded against that tiny bundle inside him. He slowly got himself under control enough to wrap his lips around Lio’s cock and Lio cursed, hands twisting in Galo’s long blue hair.

Meis watched this all, eyes tracing over the three before him, looking for the obvious signs that Gueira wouldn’t last long. He was starting to lose his rhythm, chasing that high as he closed his eyes. When Gueira came, he moaned loudly and shuddered, coming in waves before pulling out. He barely had time to think before Meis shoved him out of the way and slid home himself.

Galo yelped, the sudden intrusion forcing his own orgasm. Meis fucked him brutually through it as Galo tried to get Lio off at the same time. Meis and Lio both hissed when they came, Meis coming inside Galo while Lio came all over Galo’s face after pulling out. When they were done, Meis pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Galo. Lio leaned back against the headboard while Gueira cuddled up to the other side of Galo.

“That was… wow.” Galo muttered, voice cracking a bit.

Lio reached out and pet his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Lio asked gently.

Galo nuzzled up to his hand and smiled dreamily.

“Like a million bucks.” Galo said warmly.

Gueira snickered.

“You look like a well used whore.” he stated.

Meis reached over Galo to hit him.

“Ow!” Gueira whined.

“You deserved it. Galo is not our whore. He was a very good boy.” Lio stated.

Galo groaned.

“Please don’t say that. My dick apparently has decided it likes that name.” Galo muttered.

“Oh good to know.” Lio said sweetly.

They were all dirty and disgusting and still needed to make the bed, but for now, this was nice.


End file.
